


so much for here and now

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зарисовка</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much for here and now

Стайлз его не целует — едва касается губами чужой скулы, пальцами в этот момент впиваясь в собственные ладони. Не потому что страшно, а потому что страшно необходимо сделать хоть что-то; но все, о чем он думает — испортить. Ведь Стайлз точно знает, в чем он мастер, и по жизни у него много лучше получается ломать, а не строить. И Пэрриш стоит перед ним — открытый, удивленный. Он застыл от первого же прикосновения Стайлза, от несмелого этого поцелуя (все равно слишком легкого). И теперь Стайлз не находит в себе сил даже отшатнуться, а это следует сделать не ему, а Пэрришу, да тот как стоял на нижней ступеньке, так и стоит. Смотрит на Стайлза, по взгляду ничего прочитать нельзя, по лицу, по изгибу губ тоже. Руки не сложил, не закрылся. И Стайлза начинает трясти от этого, от того, что он не понимает, что сделал сейчас. Сломал? Построил? Скорее первое, но если второе, если, впервые за долгое время, у него получилось хоть что-то целое найти на руинах прошедших лет — это для него победа. Он все смотрит на Пэрриша, так нельзя, конечно, но Стайлз пытается увидеть, заметить. Ведь должна промелькнуть хотя бы одна эмоция, на секунду — этого ему будет достаточно. Но Пэрриш не выдает себя, только кивает и разворачивается к машине. Даже не говорит ни слова. Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь, и не догадывается, что Пэрриш побоялся одного — что слова его соскользнут под ноги им двоим, слишком хлипкие от хрипоты голоса, слишком трудные для первых слов после того, как _точно_ знаешь, что именно нужно сказать. И вот Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь, как будто делая это второй раз, отматывая назад и повторяя без видимой на то причины. Пэрриш же идет до патрульной машины, а к пяткам будто приделаны пружины, шаги не чувствуются, один за три идет. Щеку жжет, прохлада пальцев не стирает невидимую, но такую желанную отметку.


End file.
